Blood on my Hands
by ShatteredOnTheInside
Summary: The Idols of Season 9 are slowly being killed off by a mysterious killer. Unbeknownst to them - it's someone they know.  don't worry, it's better than this lame description...  STORY ALL IN THE KILLER'S POV:


_here it is! all in the killer's POV - whose identity won't be revealed until the end. Who do you think it is?  
Ryan? Simon? Ellen? Kara? Randy? Paula? Ricky Minor? One of the new judges coming on this upcoming season? An Idol of a previous season? An Idol that didn't quite make it into Season 9's top 10?  
it'll be one of those options. Any ideas yet?_

_chapters will be short, as will this story. just a way to kill off the season I didn't like:)  
feel free to rant about any contestant in the top 10 you didn't like when you comment. it'll help me write this haha_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

So, this is what it's come down to. This is the top 10. This pathetic group of singers barely fit to hold a microphone. It enraged me. But, this is what the public wanted. A bunch of 'hot' performers with dull personalities that gave lackluster performances. Few of them cared. And none of them really had that 'star' quality as past idols had. Crystal and Lee both had a fragment of it, but nothing that would take them far or to the top. Mainly, they were just some hopeful karaoke singers that didn't deserve to be on a show like this. They didn't deserve it. Not at all. Everything went downhill from season 8. Season 8 had REAL talent. Almost every single one of them. And, they cared about each other. They were a family. This group was very detached. They were in it to win. No connection with each other whatsoever. They were a bunch of mindless robots.

I paced back and forth across my cluttered temporary apartment, kicking various objects that obstructed my path out of the way. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I thought everything would be okay. Obviously, it's not. I was going crazy contemplating my next actions.

I sat down on my old, tattered couch and put my head in my hands. 'Come on, keep it together...' I mumbled to myself. 'This talent-less group of cretins are finally gone.'

But no, they wouldn't be gone. They'd still be on this earth polluting the music industry even more then it already was. A person shouldn't be famous just because of their looks. Yes, I'm talking to you Tim Urban. If you have the talent of a mediocre karaoke singer, that's what you should be. He wasn't the only one like that either. I considered every one of them average at best.

I began to lightly rock back and forth, my mind full with images of the 10 and horribly sung songs by some of the best artists. The singing got louder. And louder. And louder. I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much to handle. I let out a loud scream. The people in the adjacent apartment would probably report me for making too much noise. Whatever. They didn't have to deal with what I did.

I rose from my seated position and headed to the kitchen again. A glass of water might help me calm my nerves. I filled up a glass at the faucet. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw the water on my face. The cold liquid dripped down from my face and onto my clothing. I barely even felt it. The cup left my hands and shattered on the kitchen floor. I attempted to step around it, but the sharp glass pierced into the bottom of my bare left foot. The pain was barely noticeable in my rampant behavior.

Once I managed to make my way around the glass, I sat down on the counter and looked at the sole of my foot. Blood dripped out of it onto the linoleum. I stared at it intently, not able to take my eyes off the crimson red. After a few minutes I came to my senses and managed to pull the piece of glass out of my foot. It was a rather large piece - the end of it now stained red.

I took the piece of glass in my fingers and held it close to my eye. It was right there I had the epiphany moment. The answer to all my problems. It was right in front of me the whole time. So simple. No one would expect little o' me as I slaughtered the young and the talentless.


End file.
